<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Shooting Star Of Promises And Fears by darkpoets</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28915416">The Shooting Star Of Promises And Fears</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkpoets/pseuds/darkpoets'>darkpoets</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Kissing, M/M, Meant To Be, Moon, Romantic Soulmates, Short One Shot, Stars, Wishes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:02:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,157</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28915416</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkpoets/pseuds/darkpoets</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when the universe has a plan for every soul that was split into two halves thousand of years ago?<br/>Will they meet as the universe planned them to?  Will they fall in love like they did every time they were on earth?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Shooting Star Of Promises And Fears</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Oompa+Loompas+%26lt%3B3">Oompa Loompas &lt;3</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey &lt;3<br/>This is my first Fanfiction or Short One-Shot whatever you want to call it. Please be nice and tell me how to improve:)</p><p>Have fun reading my small little baby fic and enjoy some larry cuddles and kisses. x </p><p>Please remember that it's only a Fanfiction.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Once upon a time, a dear lovely boy at age of 6 wished for someone to play with. He never had enough friends, or real friends, to play outside of his school.<br/>
On his birthday, little Harry wished for a friend, a real friend with arms, legs, eyes, and everything that a friend normally has. He wished for him to play football more specifically.<br/>
Universe took its time and time went on.<br/>
Harry forgot his wish because wishes don’t come true, do they? Wishes don’t mean anything in a world like this. In a world where people have to fight for every little thing and for every little type of affection and love.<br/>
Real love wasn’t something everyone experiences in this world. Real love is a special affectionate feeling only chosen ones to get the chance to feel sometime in their life. </p><p>Harry of course heard of people meeting their romantic or their platonic soulmate somewhere in this world and living a happy life after all. Although there are many stories and tv shows of couples telling their love story. It’s all beautiful and everything someone could wish for but  Harry doesn’t even think about that because how could he ever meet someone he could love when People expect him to love and marry a woman with blonde hair and green eyes just like his. His Teachers always talk about how much of a special feeling it is to meet someone you could fall in love with. They tell them that they don’t even have to be soulmates to fall in love. But what is the reason for Soulmates then? What is the reason for them to exist when all they do is creating love?<br/>
Maybe Harry is still too young to understand the meaning of love, affection, life, and soulmates. And maybe he isn’t ready to find out either. </p><p>It was Autumn when Harry was at School. It was cold and all Harry had with him was his stupid black Jumper with a stupid band printed on it. Sometimes when Harry was wearing his how people often call it "stupid clothes" he wished to just disappear and live in another universe where people would treat him better and with more kindness towards him and the other boys with a specific taste in clothes and hobbies. </p><p>They were called the "Gay kids of Homes Chapel without a chance to ever find love". Yes, Harry knew that. He knew that he would never be able to find Real and true love somewhere out there. </p><p>When he came out or when the Kids in School outed him as Gay, his little world kind of crumbled. He didn't want people to think of him as a loser or as someone who would never be able to find a soulmate because it is told that gay love soulmates don't exist and aren't welcome here.<br/>
It wasn’t fair, he knew that but he couldn’t do a thing about it. </p><p>When Harry was on his way home, he saw a new Guy. He was shorter than him and had this stupid hair every popular boy had now. Who even thought about styling their hair in this way? It looks stupidly good and more likely the boy looked stupidly attractive and lovely.</p><p>This couldn’t be happening. Harry never thought of someone as attractive or lovely. Who even still uses the word „Lovely“? Right, no one except for him now. Well, that would make him even weirder now he thought. If people would find out he would be screwed. </p><p>The boy with his stupid hair turned around. Looked at Harry and all Harry could notice about him were his eyes. They were ice blue and were shining in the cold autumn sun. It was a mesmerizing moment. </p><p>Ugh! Harry! Look away. Move. Don’t stop walking. </p><p>But then he stopped. Starring at the boy with the ice-blue eyes. With the hair and his whole appearance. </p><p>The boy was starring back. What is his name? He needs to know his name. </p><p>—</p><p>The day when Harry first met Louis was three years ago now. They were good friends and he was all he wished for at his sixth birthday ten years ago. </p><p>Louis was older than him. He was the big boy who was laughed at for hanging out with someone younger than him and with someone who identified as gay. </p><p>Louis found out that Harry was Gay just after they had hung out a couple of times and rumors went around that Harry was planning to seduce the new popular Guy to make him fall in love with him. </p><p>Yes. Harry liked Louis as a friend but not more. He could never fool someone into a relationship just for his own good. He wanted to be happy and he wanted Louis to be happy too. He wanted them both to have a good life in the future without hatred or harassment. He wanted them to be lifelong friends. He wanted them to move in with each other once they finished school and university. </p><p>One night, at 3 am Harry was thinking about his wish when he was only 6 years old. He remembers that he wished for a friend, or maybe he did wish for Louis after all.</p><p>But his wish kinda went wrong because he didn’t just meet someone. He a boy with the bluest and most beautiful eyes he’s ever laid his eyes on. But also a really good friend. A really good friend and a really good listener. He could talk to Louis every minute and every hour and nothing would ever get boring with him. Louis would listen to him. Sometimes he would just say some words and agreeing to his arguments but sometimes he would also just say nothing. He would let Harry talk about his feelings and about his problems at home and in his life.</p><p>See, Harry had a problem. Harry didn’t only think about Louis as a really good friend and a really good listener. He also thought about Louis as something more than that. Someone he could fall in love with and someone he could spend his entire life with. It was a big big big problem because Harry knew that Louis would never feel for Harry like this how he was feeling for him. It was not love, or well he was thinking it wasn’t love yet, but it was definitely not just a simple love between friends like Harry’s Sister Gemma and her friends.<br/>
Harry heard Gemma talk about her friends with passion and affectionate words and he heard her telling them how much she loves them. But Harry knew for a fact that it was something different between her and her friends other than between Harry and Louis. </p><p>Harry wasn’t stupid, he knew that Louis loved him too. He knew that Louis appreciated him as a friend. As a good friend whom he could spend all his life with. As a friend. Harry was sure that all Louis was feeling for him was platonic love. </p><p>Once Harry read an article about platonic soulmates and how they could turn someone's life to better when finding them, and Harry was a thousand percent sure that he and Louis were this type of Soulmates. And maybe Harry wished for him to be his Romantic Soulmate and not his platonic one. </p><p>Days went on and their friendship became more mature. Louis got a girlfriend two weeks ago and Harry absolutely didn’t feel well when Louis came to his House, a grin on his face and telling him that he and Anna were dating now. </p><p>All night not sleeping and don’t having a good feeling about his best mate having a girlfriend and not hanging around with him anymore and his stomach twitched every time thinking about them cuddling and kissing instead of him and Louis doing the same things. </p><p>Don’t get him wrong, he was happy that Louis found someone to put all his love and heart in and maybe finding his Romantic Soulmate in her but he also was sad and kind of heartbroken and devastated to have lost his best mate for a girl named Anna. </p><p>Sad to have lost the chance to love him. Love him. that was a big word for 16-year-old Harry. He could’ve never imagined falling for someone like him. To fall for someone with clear blue eyes. A smile from an angel and hair from heaven. He was perfection in Harry‘s eyes and he couldn’t do a thing about changing it any time soon. </p><p>—  </p><p>When Louis and his girlfriend broke up a month ago after being together for five months and five months of sadness for Harry, Louis came to his house and didn’t seem sad after just breaking up with her. </p><p>He seemed happy and kind of free and without any burden on his shoulders. It made Harry thinking, that maybe, that maybe in another universe Louis fell for Harry and everything would be like Harry dreamed of. </p><p>What Harry didn’t know was that the Universe had a plan for them and meant it good with him and Louis. Indeed it meant it really good with them. </p><p>One night, when they sat next to each other watching the moon and the little stars dancing around him, Louis put his hand on his and all Harry could feel was heat all over his body and electricity running through his veins. </p><p>He opened his eyes in shock. Looked at Louis who looked scared, ashamed, and shy. His eyes narrowed and he looked at their hands tangled together by now. All Harry could do was to take his other hand, place it softly on the right side of Louis’ face, move his head and look into the eyes he fell in love with years ago. </p><p>They still looked the same. They looked like someone poured all his love in them, all his soul and wishes, secrets and fears.</p><p>Louis' eyes widened for a moment when harry grazed his fingers over his lips. His lips were soft like chocolate melting on your tongue making Harry shiver while grazing his fingertips over Louis’ lips. </p><p>Harry then slowly took all his courage and closed the gap.</p><p>It was breathtaking. All his nerves were jumping, his heart was exploding and his head felt dizzy. Louis' lips were softer than he ever had imagined in his dreams. They were dream-like and soft like silk. They were the death of him and he could swear that he could hear the angels sigh and sing in heaven. He could hear his world fall together and he could hear his own heart pushing blood through his veins. </p><p>Louis gasped. He really gasped and Harry’s head was spinning. Everything was spinning around him and he only could feel Louis’ lips on his moving slowly and carefully. It was crazy to think, that after years of falling for Louis, Louis would be the first to make a move. Would be the first to place his hand on Harry's and making their world whole. </p><p>After a while of just kissing moving their lips in slow motions, Louis moved away. Let air in his lungs and crushed harry’s lips once again.<br/>
Lips moving passionate and kind of still shakily and messy but Harry could live with that as long as the stars would allow him to kiss Louis all his life without ever stopping once. </p><p>When they moved away their hearts were beating fast as a heart beats after running thousands of miles. They put their foreheads together exactly in the moment when a shooting star was flashing across the sky, and the world fell together. It sounds cheesy but it was exactly how Soulmates described being together. </p><p>Every broken piece. Every broken heart and every cry for help. The world was perfect from this moment on and all they ever wished for, all they ever thought about at midnight, about secret kisses between boys became perfect. </p><p>It was all but more Harry wished for on his sixth birthday. He wanted a friend. A best friend. And now he got a friend, a best friend, and a lover all at once in one person. He was in love. He was so fucking in love he couldn’t even think straight in Louis’ closeness. </p><p>And Louis was so in love too. Harry took away his breath. He is his air and he can’t live a single day without him.</p><p>The universe made its promise. Bringing soulmates back together in every life.</p><p>And this was theirs now. Souls together for 1000 years now. Breaking apart after every death and finding a home after every birth.<br/>
It’s true and real love. And anyone can only have one.</p><p>They found theirs. Sun and Moon. Different like day and night but mysteriously also the same. </p><p>This was their story. And now it's time for living your own dream of meeting your Soulmate.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>